Ashley & The Abused Kid 10: Halloween Horror
by iloveyugiohGX93
Summary: The group decides to go to the Haunted Corn Maze this Halloween. But when they decide to split up into 3 groups, they run into trouble. Will they get out alive? (The tenth in the A&TAKS).
1. Halloween's Coming!

It has been 4 years after Jaden's death. Emily and Ethan were now 19 years old, while their little sister was only 5. It was now time for Halloween. And Ashley suggested that they go to the Haunted Corn Maze in Kendallville. "A haunted corn maze?" asked Judai.

"Oh come on, guys. It'll be fun." said Ashley.

"Well, I don't know about this." said Jim.

"There he goes. Being the worry wart again. Mate, you have nothing to worry about." said Valon.

"He's right. Come with us, Jim." said Allison C.

"Oh, alright. I guess it wouldn't hurt." said Jim.

"Cool! I'll get the kids. We need to be there at 8:00." said Ashley as she went upstairs.

"What did I get myself into?" asked Jim to himself.


	2. The Haunted Corn Maze

When the group got there, everyone got out of the car. "I'm so excited for the Haunted Corn Maze." said Emily.

"Okay. Here's how we're going to do this. We'll split up into 3 groups." said Judai.

"Allison C. is going with Jim, Valon, Atem, Yusei, and Slim. Judai, you're going with Tim, Cleopatra, Cleopatra VII, Haou, and El Tigre. And I'll go with Emily, Ethan, Emma, Dimitri, and Danek." said Ashley.

"Sounds good to me." said Allison C.

"It looks like there are 3 entrances. We'll each take one." said Valon. Each group took an entrance and began their adventure in the Haunted Corn Maze.


	3. The First Group

Meanwhile, Ashley, Emily, Emma, Ethan, Danek, and Dimitri were walking carefully. "Dad, have you gone in this maze before?" asked Emily.

"Oh yeah. I went in here one time with my friends Marissa, Kellie, and Kristina." said Ashley.

"Hey Ashley. I found a shortcut." said Dimitri as he pointed at a narrow passageway.

"It looks like only one person can fit in there. Dimitri, you go on ahead." said Ashley. Dimitri immediately went in the passageway.

"What do you see, Mom?" asked Ethan.

"I can't see anything. It's pitch-black." said Dimitri from the other side. Suddenly, Dimitri heard a noise sounding like a chainsaw revving up.

"What was that?" asked Emma.

"That sounded like a chainsaw. Dimitri, get out of there!" said Ashley.

"I'm trying!" said Dimitri. Ashley could hear the chainsaw still revving up. She could also hear him scream.

"Dimitri, just try to stay calm." said Ashley. She heard Dimitri scream again. The chainsaw noises disappeared.

"Dimitri?" asked Ashley.

"Mom!" said Emily as she tried to get in the passageway.

"One-at-a-time." said Ethan as he also went inside. Ashley, Danek, and Emma followed behind them. They looked around, but there was no sign of the chainsaw guy or Dimitri anywhere.

"That guy with the chainsaw must've kidnapped him." said Emily. Suddenly, Ashley heard a scream.

"That sounded like your mom. Let's go, kids." said Ashley. The family went further and saw Dimitri and the chainsaw guy. The chainsaw was really close to Dimitri's neck.

"Back off, or he gets it." said the chainsaw guy. Dimitri was breathing really hard.

"Dimitri, stay calm." said Ashley.

"But if we get closer, the chainsaw guy will kill him." said Emily.

"I know." said Ashley. Suddenly, it started to rain. Thunder struck the chainsaw guy. He got electrocuted, and fell to the ground. Dimitri was free.

"That was so scary." said Dimitri as he hugged Ashley.

"I know. But you're safe, for now." said Ashley.

"Guys, we need to get out of this rain." said Danek.

"You're right. Let's go find some shelter." said Ashley.


	4. The Second Group

Meanwhile, Allison C., Jim, Valon, Atem, Yusei, and Slim were also trying to stay away from the rain. "Why does it have to rain on Halloween?" asked Valon.

"I know. But at least we're safe." said Atem.

"I wonder if anyone got scared out of their wits yet." said Jim.

"We can't tell from this place." said Yusei.

"Hey, guys. Look. The rain stopped." said Slim.

"Wow, that was fast. Let's keep going." said Valon. The 5 boys and Allison C. went out of their shelter. They kept walking until they saw a bridge that looks like it was about to break.

"We have to cross this bridge one-at-a-time. So, who likes to go first?" asked Slim.

"I'll go first." said Yusei.

"Be careful, Yusei." said Allison C. Slowly and carefully, Yusei started to cross the unsafe bridge.

"Don't look down, mate!" said Valon. Yusei safely it across about 50 seconds later.

"Okay, guys. Your turn." said Yusei. But suddenly, a car honked behind Yusei. He turned around and saw a truck. But no one was driving it!

"Yusei, what's going on over there?" asked Atem.

"Get out of the way!" said Yusei. The truck drove over to Jim, Valon, Allison C., Atem, and Slim. Luckily, everyone dodged the attack.

"That was close." said Atem.

"No one was driving that truck." said Yusei.

"Really? Maybe that was a ghost." said Slim.

"Come on. Let's not worry about that and keep moving." said Jim.


	5. The Third Group

Meanwhile, Judai, Cleopatra, Cleopatra VII, Haou, El Tigre, and Timothy were still walking through the Haunted Corn Maze. "I hope everyone can make it out of this maze alive." said Timothy.

"Don't tell me you're just chicken." said Haou.

"No. Haou, this isn't funny. Someone could get hurt, or more importantly, killed." said Timothy.

"Tim, I'm the Supreme King. I don't get scared. All of this stuff is obviously fake." said Haou.

"Well, what about that scream we heard a few minutes ago?" asked Cleopatra VII.

"That must've been Dimitri or one of Ashley's kids." said Haou. Suddenly, a bloody head came out and screamed, "WAAAA!" Everyone except Haou screamed. Haou punched the bloody head and it disappeared.

"Haou, that's cheating." said Cleopatra.

"I really don't care. Let's keep moving." said Haou. The 6 members kept moving until they saw a woman sitting on a chair.

"Watch this." said Haou. Once they passed the woman, her head fell off! Everyone except Haou screamed again.

"Quiet, guys! You're giving me a headache." said Haou.

"Sorry, Supreme King." said El Tigre.

"Guys, does anyone feel like we're being watched?" said Judai. The 6 members stood still for a moment.

"Nope. Let's go." said Cleopatra VII. Suddenly, they heard growls. Cleopatra gasped.

"What is it now, Cleopatra?" asked Haou.

"It's behind Judai." said Cleopatra as she pointed at a pair of yellow eyes behind Judai.

"Judai, get out of the way!" said El Tigre. Judai looked behind him and got attacked by a pack of wolves. One of the wolves was on top of Judai.

"Wolves!" said Timothy.

"Let me handle this, amigos." said El Tigre as he extracted his long claws.

"El Tigre, don't! If you attack the wolves, that'll be cheating." said Cleopatra.

"It's best if we leave Judai behind." said Haou.

"Nani? Leave me behind?" said Judai.

"Haou, we can't do that." said Timothy.

"Listen to me. We're going to find the others, but we're going to come back and save Judai." said Haou. Suddenly, the wolves dragged Judai behind the bushes where they came from.

"Judai!" said Cleopatra as she started to cry.

"It's for his own good." said Haou.

"How could you be so heartless? We already lost Jaden 4 years ago because of an ice dragon. We can't lose another brother to a pack of wolves." said Cleopatra. Suddenly, they heard yelps coming from the wolves. Judai came out of the bushes.

"Judai, you're okay!" said Cleopatra as she hugged her youngest brother.

"What happened in there?" asked Timothy.

"The wolves got caught in a trap." said Judai. Everyone looked at Haou.

"Yes, I laid the trap there." said Haou.

"That's cheating." said El Tigre.

"Don't care. Let's keep moving." said Haou.


	6. Back To The First Group

Meanwhile, Ashley, Danek, Dimitri, Emily, Emma, and Ethan were still in the corn maze, and still finding a way out. It was getting darker than before, and the group was having a hard time seeing. "Let's hope we don't run into anything else." said Ethan.

"Yeah." said Emma. Suddenly, they heard a howl in the distance.

"What was that?" asked Ashley. They heard the howl again. Then they saw a werewolf lady a few inches away from them. Her eyes were glowing brightly yellow and her claws were extracted. The group screamed except for Danek, who was surprisingly calm.

"Freeze!" said Danek. Everyone else froze, including the werewolf lady.

"Danek, what are you doing? She could kill us." asked Dimitri.

"Just stay calm. I know what I'm doing." said Danek. He went over to the werewolf lady. She began to become calm, just like he was.

"You're not a real werewolf, are you?" asked Danek. The werewolf lady took over her wolf mask and claws. That woman was actually real.

"No, I'm not. I'm just a person just trying to scare people in this haunted maze." she said.

"Do you know where the exit is?" asked Emma.

"Not from here I don't. You'll have to find that out on your own." said the woman. Everyone moaned in disappointment.

"That stinks. We'll never get out of here now." said Ethan. Suddenly, they all heard a chainsaw revving up. Dimitri looked behind him and saw the chainsaw guy again. He was walking towards them.

"Not him again." said Dimitri.

"Quick, follow me!" said the woman as she put her wolf mask and claws back on and ran off in one direction. Danek flew after her. The chainsaw guy ran up to the group while revving up his chainsaw like a bloodthirsty maniac.

"Come on, kids. Follow me." said Ashley. Ethan, Emily, and Emma ran after Danek and their dad. Ashley looked behind her and saw Dimitri staying put. He was staring at the chainsaw guy running toward him.

"Dimitri, what are you doing?" asked Ashley. The chainsaw guy caught up with Dimitri. He then revved his chainsaw again.

"Come on, Mom!" said Emily. The chainsaw guy grabbed Dimitri and held his chainsaw really close to Dimitri's neck.

"Leave him behind! Let's get out of here." said Danek. Ashley had tears in her eyes, but ran ahead. The chainsaw guy took off with Dimitri screaming for help.


	7. Together Again

Meanwhile, Ashley and the others were running after Danek and the werewolf lady. "Get inside this cave!" said the lady. Danek flew in, followed by Ethan, Emily, Emma, and Ashley. The werewolf lady went in there last.

"We'll be safe here." said the werewolf lady. Ashley looked around and saw the rest of her friends and her older sister unconscious.

"Guys, look! It's the others." said Ashley. Ethan, Emily, and Emma went up to them.

"What happened to them?" asked Emma.

"They've been through a lot. It's a good thing I rescued them all." said the werewolf lady. Suddenly, Haou woke up.

"Where am I?" asked Haou.

"Uncle Haou! You're okay!" said Ethan as he glomped Haou.

"Get off of me." said Haou. Ethan got off of him. Suddenly, the others woke up.

"Wow. That was close." said Atem.

"At least we avoided that truck." said Yusei while holding his head.

"What truck?" asked Ashley.

"There was a truck in our path. But here's the scary part. No one was driving it!" said Yusei.

"It honked our horn at us and everything." said Jim.

"That is creepy." said Ethan.

"Whatever happened to you?" asked Ashley to Judai.

"I got attacked by a pack of wolves." said Judai.

"And I led them into a trap." said Haou.

"Haou cheated a bunch of times in our path." said Cleopatra.

"That's because I'm the Supreme King, and I don't get scared. I know when something's fake or not." said Haou.

"Wait a minute. Wasn't Dimitri with you?" asked Atem. Ashley began to cry when Atem said Dimitri's name.

"Did you guys get separated?" asked Judai.

"Yes, but now he's been kidnapped by a guy with a chainsaw." said Ashley.

"That guy is my husband." said the werewolf. Everyone got shocked looks on their faces.

"Say what?" asked Jim.

"You heard me. He tries his best to scare his victims, but not kidnap them. But I think now he went a little too far." said the werewolf lady.

"We'll find him. But we have to be careful. This is a maze, after all." said Ashley.

"Once you all have got your strength back, I'll lead you into finding my husband." said the werewolf lady.

"Thank you so much." said Danek.

"My pleasure." said the werewolf lady.

"Well, let's wait until everyone is brave enough to go back out there." said Haou.


	8. Rescuing Dimitri

Meanwhile, the group and the werewolf lady went out of the cave and went on their journey to save Dimitri from the chainsaw guy. "This is the right path." said the werewolf lady. Suddenly, they heard a scream.

"What was that?" asked Timothy.

"That was Dimitri's voice! Let's go." said Ashley.

"I think we're getting close." said Allison C. Everyone ran over until they found the chainsaw guy again.

"Okay, chainsaw dude, talk. Where is our friend?" asked Yusei.

"You mean the boy with the spiky brown hair?" asked the chainsaw guy.

"Yes, him." said Haou.

"He's over there." said the chainsaw guy as he pointed at an unconscious Dimitri on the ground. Ashley and the kids ran over to him.

"Is he going to be okay, Dad?" asked Ethan.

"I don't know, Ethan." said Ashley.

"He's so cold." said Emma after she felt his cheek.

"He looks pale." said Emily.

"It must be his fears got to him. Poor guy." said the werewolf lady.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Valon.

"When I grabbed him with my chainsaw, he suddenly fainted on me. I have never seen my victims like this in my life." said the chainsaw guy.

"It looks like you have to take care of him when you get home." said the werewolf lady.

"But where's the exit?" asked Slim.

"It's right behind there." said the chainsaw guy as he pointed at a door saying EXIT in bright neon.

"Oh. That makes sense." said Timothy. Ashley picked Dimitri up bridal-side style.

"Come on." said Ashley. Everyone ran to the exit door and got out of the Haunted Corn Maze.

"I'm glad we're finally out of here." said Jim.

"Yes, but right now Dimitri needs us." said Atem.

"Let's get home." said Ashley. Danek teleported them back home.


	9. Recovering Quickly

The next day, Ashley was watching her husband recover from his surprise attack last night. "How's he doing?" asked a voice. Ashley turned around and saw Judai standing at the doorway. But the jacket he was wearing was blue and not red.

"What's up with the new jacket?" asked Ashley.

"I got it for my birthday from Atem." said Judai.

"It looks good on you. To answer your question, Judai, he hasn't woken up yet. I think he might be in a coma." said Ashley.

"Either that, or he could be dead." said Haou as he came in.

"His skin is still the same as when we found him like this. He still feels cold, too." said Ashley.

"It could be hypothermia." said Slim.

"Hypothermia?" asked Judai.

"Yeah. He wasn't wearing a jacket or his scarf last night. And it was cold outside." said Haou. Suddenly, Dimitri opened his blue eyes. His skin color returned to normal. Ashley felt his cheek. It was warm now.

"You're okay." said Ashley.

"How long was I out?" asked Dimitri.

"Ever since yesterday." said Judai.

"The Haunted Corn Maze must've scared you so much that you couldn't take it anymore and fainted." said Ashley.

"We're just glad to see you're okay now." said Haou.

"Let's go tell the others." said Judai as he and his older brother and Slim left to go downstairs. Ashley and Dimitri stayed behind.

"Did the kids get any nightmares?" asked Dimitri.

"Yeah, Emma did. But she seems to be fine now." said Ashley.

"Ashley, we should do this again next year." said Dimitri.

"You read my mind. Now, let's go see the others." said Ashley as she went downstairs. Dimitri got off the bed and followed her. The Haunted Corn Maze will be something they will remember for the rest of their lives.


End file.
